alive
by Lorenzo dragneel
Summary: The forest silent, no sound came from this eerie place zerefs demon acnologia is closing in on lucy,Lucy lay on the bare earth, her body still, her clothes in shreds. Lucy is alone and barely alive can Natsu save her in from the depths of darkness...(NALU) my first fanfic hope you like it


_Alive_

The forest silent, no sound came from this eerie place

She lay on the bare earth, her body still, her clothes in shreds. A sea of ash blonde covers her features. The wind cast her hair aside. A scar stands out, neglected by her pale skin. Her hand clenches, she exposed her eyes to the cool night air, the corner of her eyes sparkled as she gazed into the silver disk in the sky.

A figure inches its way towards her. Something fluorescent glows in front of her she, she clasps around it. She inches her hand back, it whistles in the gales, heading strait for the figure, it narrowly missed him and embed itself deep inside a fern.

"Luche".

"Na.t..s…u" she shuddered. The figure approached her cautiously, his hair quivering in the wind. His scarf wavers with every step. He falls to his knees in despair and scooped Lucy into his arms.

"It's ok" he replied softly. "I'm here now"

"Natsu I'm so"

"shh".

He brought Lucy closer, his lips brushed hers.

He planted a kiss delicately on her cold lips.

"Common Luche I'll carry you"

He secured her in his arms and carried her into the abyss of darkness…..

Lucy awoke stiff and frail; she lifted her hand and stared at the scar imprinted on the surface of her palm

Natsu won't mind she thought. She felt something stir in her right hand, Natsu's warm calloused hands entwined with hers.

"Hey" Lucy whispered turning to face him. He moaned and opened an eyelid

"Yer I'm here" he said in a daze.

Very slowly his eyelid fused and he mumbled

"I'll always be he…re….."

His hand tightened around hers as he dreamed

"Its ok I'm gonna protect you". "Your mine"….

"Luche its time to get up he said tenderly". He put his hand through his salmon hair she sighed, they stood in a decrepit mess of a cabin. It was dark and icy.

"Luce I carried you here last night, you passed out and went like a ghost". "When I got you here you were pale, so I found some old sheets and held you close to me, you began to get your colour back in your cheeks when I kissed you" Lucy's cheeks went a deep crimson.

"You saved me" Lucy whispered.

Natsu gave her a wide smile "no probs Luche"

The ground shook and trembled as Lucy stepped down the decaying mess of bracken.

"Ahh" Lucy howled as she hit the ground with an echoing thump.

"Natsu what's that " Lucy screamed

"Lucy its acnolog...ia" he croaked…

A dark shadow walks alone, the forest floor shrivelling at his feet.

He whispers "acnologia" as the earth reverberates around him.

"Why does it burden me" whimpers, his hand reaching for a white rose, its velvet petals cripple in his hand brown and lifeless.

A thunderous roar emanates from the distance.

"Its ok acnologia I'll be there soon"…

Acnologia a titan from the book of is said to devour any unfortunate souls that lay eyes on it…

Dark clouds swam in a sea of blue. Lightning stripped a tree, it burned on its way to hell.

"Lucy" Natsu howled, a claw of shadows claimed her.

A talon arose from a fissure as the creature emerged from the fiery depths.

Two shredded appendages unfolded to form wings, a knot of fore arms and back legs arose as it heaved its colossal body from the hell hole bellow, an aura of darkness surrounded acnologia as it emerged onto the algid wasteland, an eyelid rose uncovering blue and black slits …

She cried as acnologia's piercing eyes boar into her every being.

"Na..t..su" she croaked

"LUCY calm down I'm here, I'm here"

Nat.s..u… wh..ere..are y.o..u… she slurred

Lucy's brown orbs closed as she slipped into everlasting darkness.

"Lucy, Lucy no" his voice breaking as he spoke.

The dark figure strides in the forest rushing to aid his lost demon.

"I'm gonna end you" Natsu growled as he staggered forward

"Fire Dragon ROAR" crimson flames erupted from the dragon slayers throat. Acnologia screeched as it cindered and sprayed out blood as its skin burnt into ashes. As it drew its last breath, Natsu engulfed the dragon in a holocaust of pyrus energy.

The figure emerged from the dark forest only to see the ashes of his dragon and a dragonslayer pining for his lost mate.

Natsu's sensitive ears picked up Zeref's breathing

Natsu clenched fist sparked into a blue flame.

Zerefs expression hidden from Natsu's gaze,

"So you are the fire dragon slayer". "The salamander, Natsu dragneel" He hissed, his eyes flicking from black to crimson as he spoke .

"You took my dragon from me"

"ZEREF! I couldn't give a fuck" Natsu growled

Zeref's raven hair covering his smirk, his mind controlled by the shadows.

He staggered towards Natsu, his red eyes glaring at his prey. Natsu plunged towards him "FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST" he shouted his fist colliding with Zeref's face, Zeref smiled as he slid across the floor

Red trickles stream down his face. "Come at me"

He beckoned. As hit after hit crippled his body. "I killed your Lucy, you killed my dragon were even.

Zeref cast a magic circle around his body. "Transportation circle" He froze as his magic took effect. He sighed as he closed his eyes. "I'll be taking my leave now" he said in a hysteric voice. "You'll see me soon Natsu Dragneel"... and with that he disappeared

Natsu cradled Lucy as he cried into her corpse.

"Lucy...im so so…rry" his voice cracking as he cried.

"_Huh a pulse"._

_Natsu stared at her in wonder._

N...a…t…su?...

_**I'm gonna leave it there, Wanna have the next chapter then R&R I'm gonna have the next chapter as a lemon so u have been warned **_

_**Well until next time **_

_**Lau-Lau Chan **__^-^_


End file.
